


fragility

by brandflakeeee



Series: wait for me [6]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 00:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandflakeeee/pseuds/brandflakeeee
Summary: hades and persephone welcome a winter's child.





	fragility

"That isn't even a real move. You’ve just made that up."

 

"What? I'm the one who taught you how to play the damn game! Just because you're bitter about losing -"

 

"I am most certainly not bitter."

 

"Except you are. Now go. It's your turn."

 

Between the king and queen of the underworld is a table littered with dominoes haphazardly strewn about. Persephone watches as her husband takes his turn - _talk about making up plays_. She's given up teaching him and instead delights in trouncing him every game they play out on the balcony of his office. It's their own little nook that used to look over the factories and foundries. Now it overlooks part of the quieted city. They still sit there, high above their kingdom, and play dominoes like they have nothing better to do. Hadestown continues to operate without their constant watch. The workers are happier, and work still gets done. More productively, too.

 

“What’s that look for?” Hades asks when he looks up from his definitely-not-legal move. Persephone narrows her eyes.

 

“You’re cheating.”

 

“I’m offended you’d even accuse me of such, lover.”

 

“Oh, so it’s completely warranted for you to accuse me of making up moves but when the tables are turned, it’s impossible? I ought to flip this entire tabletop onto your head.”

 

“Is that you or the hormones speaking?”

 

“Fuck you and the train you rode in on.”

 

“Hormones, then.”

 

She refuses the urge to pitch a porcelain tile at his face as she lays another down and mentally tallies her score. Tries to. She’s lost track of who has what score at this point. She forgets a lot of things lately. Baby brain. She knows Hades finds it amusing. She lets him. He seems lighter these past several weeks. Softer around those hard edges. Happier. Her husband is back to the man she fell in love with - or close to it. Neither of them will ever be who they were, but maybe they’ll be even better. That’s the hope.

 

“You two sound like you’re getting along.” Hecate muses as she climbs the stairs to Hades’ office, looking just as amused as Hades is. “Who’s winning?”

 

“Me.” Persephone and Hades say at the same time and Persephone throws her husband and withering look. Hecate laughs, sweeping dark hair over her shoulder. Persephone has always admired the way Hecate looks. Dark hair, eyes the color of emeralds and skin as pale as any shade. Beautiful, if not spooky - she’s seen more than one mortal nearly shit themselves when she emerges from the shadows in those rare moments up on top. It’s hilarious.

 

“How was your little jaunt to down to Tartarus? Scenic?” Persephone asks.

 

“The usual. Boundaries are still in place. It’s not changed. It never does and never will and I’ll be damned glad when you stop sending me down there to check, _Hades_.”

 

“Someone has to stay here to keep things running smoothly.” He replies and Hecate arches a slender, pointed brow.

 

“Yeah. Next time you go down to that lava pit for a week and I’ll sit up here and play dominoes with your wife.”

 

Persephone snorts.

 

“Dunno if you can handle me, Hecate.” She grins, teasing. Hecate mirrors her expression.

 

“Oh, but I know I can. Maybe you’d prefer my company to the old man’s.”

 

“I am sitting right here.” Hades frowns. “I am plenty of company.”

 

“Sure are. That’s why I’m growing this baby.” Persephone winks and Hecate makes a noise of vague disgust in the back of her throat. Hades’ doesn’t know whether to look proud or embarrassed. Persephone just cackles all the while. The babe in her belly rolls and lurches and she settles a hand across her middle to try and soothe it. It’s been active lately, which feels weird as hell most of the time. Little kicks or punches or stabs and she thinks their little sprout is gonna be a fighter. She just wishes the babe would save it until it’s _out_ of her body so Persephone could try and get some damn sleep. Or get comfortable. Or literally anything else.

 

“. . . . you in there?”

 

She blinks and looks up to realise Hecate is gone and Hades is speaking.

 

“Hm?”

 

“You looked a thousand miles away.”

 

“Just feeling.” She echoes with a hum. “Hard to think when I’m being internally assaulted.”

 

“You’re not --?”

 

“No, no. Gods no. Relax.”

 

He must ask her three times daily, if she might be in labor. She’s close but not that close. Then again her momma had warned her once she hit a certain point it could be anytime. But Hades is driving her mad with his constant asking. She knows sprout will get there when they get there, which is when sprout is damn good and ready. Contrary to her husband’s belief, Persephone can’t control her uterus. She’s had a few of those false contractions, but she hasn’t told him that. Too afraid he’d freak. Which he will. She knows it.

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Believe me, you’ll be the first to know when sprout decides to make its appearance. Right now it’s a storm of dancing on my nerves down there.” Nothing new. She loves her sprout, but not so much when those tiny feet are beating her from the inside out.

 

“The sort of nerves that are gonna make you rearrange the house from the inside out again?”

 

“Nah. And I told you - that’s ‘nesting’. Momma said it happens. Besides, the house looks better now than it did. Maybe I’ll do your office next.”

 

“Please don’t.”

 

Persephone leans back in her chair, their game momentarily forgotten as she studies Hadestown beyond, her thoughts winding around themselves again. She’s nothing if not a bundle of nerves most days. She knows time is getting closer. But she worries things won’t go right or she and the babe won’t make it out alive. She isn’t sure which would devastate her husband more and while she wants to tell him to make sure their sprout lives if it comes down to a choice, she can’t bring herself to do it. Because she knows he’d go against it. She knows her lover, her other half. He’ll choose her over anything every time. A frightening thought.

 

Just because she’s a goddess doesn’t mean she ain’t immune to the risks of childbirth. A million and one things could happen. Hecate assures her it won’t be the case, but Persephone still worries. It’s just in her nature, apparently. For all her worries, Hades are tenfold. He doesn’t have to say them aloud, she can feel it. The tension in his body sometimes when he thinks she doesn’t notice. The quiet things he whispers against her belly in the middle of the night when he thinks she’s asleep. It’s those moments she treasures and while she’s sure he’ll deny if if she asks, she keeps his words close to her heart. Their sprout already has daddy wrapped around tiny fingers.

 

“Your turn.” She says after a moment, and Hades looks as if he’s broken out of his own thoughts.

 

“Is it?”

 

“Sure is. And I’m leading by fifteen points so it better be a good one.”

 

It is, and he wins for the first time in decades.

 

\-----

 

She’s in the fields of Elysium when something cold and creeping slithers across her back and around her front, wetness between her legs and suddenly her entire world is _pain_. It takes her entirely off guard and out of everyone it’s Eurydice who finds her half leaning against a tree, the girl having taken a shortcut back to the city from the mines. She’s vaguely aware of Eurydice talking but she can’t process a single word through a blur of painful tears. Things are wrong. It’s early. She ain’t never had a baby before but she didn’t think the pain would be so constant and unbearable so soon.

 

“Why is it always you and me when things are going to shit?” Persephone mutters, breathing hard through her nose as the pain eases for a fraction of a second. She blinks back the stars in her eyes. She’s supposed to be level headed and calm but she is suddenly anything but terrified and hurting.

 

Eurydice lets out a hollow laugh, her arm wrapped around Persephone as they walk.

 

“Must be fate.” Eurydice murmurs. “They say once the water breaks it could take hours.”

 

“Oh, gods.” Persephone swears quietly. “Wait, girl. _Wait_. I can’t - gimme a damn minute.” She huffs. The pain hasn’t immediately returned but there is a burning that’s settled over her entire lower half that makes it hard to focus. Sure, she’d put up with small twinges during the day but hadn’t thought nothing of it. She’d been used to the fake-outs.

 

Eurydice waits patiently, but looks worried. Persephone can’t think long enough to try and send a message to that husband of hers that’s put her in this fucking painful mess - but she does manage to reach out and grab a passing shade by the collar with a rough grasp and a hiss.

 

“Hecate. Hades. Find them. Bring them.” She says through gritted teeth and the man scuttles off the moment she releases him. Her other hand digs in sharply to the tree she’s using to keep her balance. Eurydice hovers, uncertain.

 

“We should get you to the . . . .” Eurydice trails off, and Persephone arches a brow.

 

“To where? A doctor? Ain’t none of those down here, girl, surely you know that. Hecate’s got it handled. I just need to breathe a second.” Her momma had flung advice at her in an avalanche but she vaguely remembers something about breathing helping the pain. It fucking doesn’t and when the next contraction sweeps through her she’s certain she’s about to die, except Eurydice doesn’t let her.

 

They walk and it’s alright until she feels the pain return every few moments. She’s not sure this is exactly how things are meant to go but she’s panicking with every other step and Persephone can’t even think. It’s still early. She ain’t hit her date yet, but this sure as hell ain’t one of those fake-outs. This is real pain and it makes her go cross eyed; she’s never felt this.

 

Oh, she’s going to murder her husband. It’s his damn fault. He’s never touching her again.

 

But if he ain’t a sight for sore eyes when he comes half running down the hill she and Eurydice are working their way up toward the house.

 

“Are you -?”

 

“ _Sure as fuck am now help me.”_ She hisses furiously and Hades doesn’t hesitate, thank gods. He takes up her other side without question. The awkward trio look a right mess but Persephone can’t find it in her to give a damn. Her attention is on other, more important matters - namely the baby trying to break her in half to emerge into the world.

 

Eurydice tries to leave when they reach the house, and Persephone only grabs her sharply by the collar and drags her with them. Words take effort at the moment and she has zero patience for it. She doesn’t know why she suddenly wants Eurydice there, but it seems natural. Instinctive. And so she gets dragged up the stairs into the private sanctum of their room where Hecate looks less than enthused.

 

“You’re early.”

 

Persephone can’t muster a snark of a response. Yes, she’s furious but her panic and anxiety are seeping in like cracks through her armor, threatening her and reminding her this could all go horribly wrong. It’s already off to a bad start. It’s early. Their babe can’t be early - then again, given it’s daddy’s uncanny ability, she’s surprised the thing ain’t showed up three months ago.

 

It’s Hades who helps her out of her clothes and into something light and breezy. Not that it matters because within moments it’s sticking to her skin with a layer of sweat. Hecate is there at the back of her mind, moving about the room and Eurydice hovers too. Persephone is merely lost in the world beneath her skin.

 

“It’s too early.” She half whispers to her lover, who sits on the edge of the bed with his hands in hers and looking all the world more worried than she is.

 

“Everything’s going to be fine.”

  
She doesn’t know if he’s trying to convince her, or himself. Her fingers squeeze his.

 

 _I’m afraid_.

 

 _I know. I am too_.

 

He leans forward and rests his forehead against her sweaty brow as another pain rips through her. She’s certain she’ll break his hand by the end of it but she doesn’t care because at least he’s there and she isn’t alone. Her other hand reaches out blindly and a cool palm slips against her own in response. Eurydice squeezes her hand tightly and Persephone responds in acknowledgement.

 

“I’m here.” Eurydice assures quietly. Persephone doesn’t respond but her husband pulls away to give her a look that Persephone can’t see. Eurydice’s fingers tighten on hers again.

 

She loses track of time after that. The pain and anxiety and literally everything else but her own sanity take over until she’s lost in a haze. She thinks Hecate might have drugged her and when she opens her eyes to three of Hades and six of Eurydice, she knows Hecate _has_ drugged her. She feels like an observer in her own skin.

 

“We haven’t picked a name.” She murmurs, half out of it into her husband’s general direction.

 

“We will.” She feels him lift her hand and kiss the back of it, and watches all three of his forms do it. Blinking only makes them more blurry. She focuses on the one in the middle. “You’re going to be just fine, Seph.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I swear it. You’re the strongest woman I know.”

 

“Better not let Athena hear that.” She manages, and Hades cracks a smile. All three of him.

 

“Even stronger than Athena you are, wife.”

 

She sees his worry though. Feels it. Hecate radiates uncertainty. No babes have ever been born in the underworld.

 

She becomes unaware of the world past her own skin. She’s hot, in vague amounts of pain, and she just wants this babe out of her _now_. Even if it is too early. Her babe wants out now and it must be now or she thinks her entire body is going to split in half from the inside out. At the same time she's terrified the sprout hasn't had enough time to grow. It couldn't have waited just a few weeks more.

 

The world shifts and Persephone feels something solid behind her back, a far cry from pillows. Judging by the unsteady heartbeat behind her it’s her husband. His form is warm against her back, a force all it’s own. Warmth and uncertainty radiate from him, but also a small thread of calmness is there. It sinks into her skin, soothing her long enough to regrasp reality. Her

 

Hades presses a kiss into the crown of her limp, damp hair and brushes more of it away from her forehead. Were she in any other state of mind, she would have found it comforting or endearing. Now? She barely registers it. Hecate is speaking and screaming - no, not Hecate. _Persephone_ is screaming with frustration and hate and pain and every other emotion she can’t think to name. She feels hot tears against her face.

 

She wants her momma.

 

Her husband’s fingers tighten against her own and Eurydice’s hand is against one of her legs, Hecate at the other and _fucking hell she’s dying, this is the end._

 

"I can't do this." She collapses back against her husband, trying to catch her breath. Trying to will this baby out of her. Everything aches. Her body beats down and each agonizing minute she's suffering more.

 

"You have to." Its Eurydice who speaks. "You're nearly there."

 

"Get your shit together, woman." Hecate adds. Persephone swears at her.

 

"Focus. You have to focus. This baby is coming and it can't be delayed."

 

She screams as the worst pain yet rips through her. Hades arms wrap around her from behind, murmuring Greek in her ear that she can only half make out. The pain doesn't ease and Hecate is swearing this time and everything is _wrong_.

 

They've waited so long for this, Persephone thinks. Then, prays. _Not this one. Give us this one, please._

 

She sends the prayer to Hera who whoever else might be listening in that second. She doesn't care as long as someone hears. She's convinced now this is how the end is going to come to her, in the birthing bed surrounded by a shade and two other immortals.

 

Except it doesn’t come, the end. Something wet slips against her thighs when she puts all her effort in one last time, and the pain fades almost immediately. She lets out a sharp gasp of air and draws in a deep breath in almost the same instant. More screaming, but this time by fragile new lungs who know nothing of the world beyond the womb. Everything comes in to sharp, hyper awareness and Persephone let's herself relax into her lover's arms.

 

There’s a squirming infant placed against her chest and Persephone’s world comes to a screeching halt, to nothing but the babe who’s shouts ease and soften the longer Persephone holds it. It’s not the prettiest thing by any standards but to her she thinks it might be the most perfect being she’s ever seen. There’s a rush of warmth that floods her to her very core at this tiny, flailing baby who is suddenly entirely reliable on her.

She's so incredibly small. Impossibly. Fragile.

She can’t stop staring. Unsteady and sweaty fingers come up to swipe at the soft lines of the baby’s head, jaw, those little arms and legs and oh, _gods,_ this is more fragile than any flower she’s ever held.

 

“She’s beautiful.” Persephone hears Eurydice whisper from somewhere to her left.

 

“I’ve never seen anything more perfect.” Persephone finds her voice, feeling the tears burning again. Behind her, the solid form of her lover has stopped breathing. “Hades, _look at her_ . _We made this_.”

 

“A daughter.” He whispers near her ear, as if he can scarcely believe it. She wants to see his face but can’t bear to take her eyes off the creature in her arms. They still don’t have a name. Their daughter doesn’t have a name.

 

Hades’ large, calloused hands shift to help cradle this fragile being. The soft, gentle touch he uses is almost hesitant, as if he might be afraid to hurt her. But those impossibly tiny fingers curl around one of his digits and she knows it’s all over. Persephone memorizes every detail of this moment, of her husband and _their daughter_.

 

She cries. For the first time in a very long time, Persephone cries.

 

She’s never known this happiness, this warmth. It fills her to the brim despite her previous pain and she thinks there will never be another moment as perfect as this. Her husband presses his face against her hair, his arm encircle both of them. His girls. She uses the back of her hand to wipe the tears from her face, as if it helps. It doesn't.

 

She aches and the air is coated with the smell of blood, sweat, and tears. But oh, is she glad to finally hold this little sprout.

 

Breathing hard, the rest of her energy drains and she's left feeling lethargic and dull. Hades doesn't move and she's happy for it because he's the only thing keeping her propped up. Their daughter squirms and fusses against Persephone's chest. Her husband rests a hand against their babe's back and she settles instantly.

 

Work in Hadestown is suspended the rest of the night and the following day, and the little princess is celebrated across the city that night with drinks raised in her honor.

 

Eurydice tells the story of her arrival with great pride, and always ends it with how the immortals have never looked more in love.

 

\-----

 

They name her Melinoe.

 

Despite her early appearance, she is healthy and perfect in every way, only just slightly smaller.

 

To Persephone, she’s a work of art. Nothing in the godly or mortal realms can compare and in the days that follow, she can’t put this miracle child down. Life brought forth where none should have been. This child, this beautiful, fragile daughter she and Hades have waited for since the beginning of time.

 

Hades holds her like she’s the most precious thing in the entire universe.

 

Persephone watches him. He’s enraptured. Utterly taken with her. Who knew an infant could floor Hades, King of the Underworld? He holds her close to his chest, cradling her and murmuring soft poems. He’d level entire galaxies for her, she knows. Persephone has always held the entirety of his love and adoration, but now she shares it with the tiny being they created.

 

The ancient melody is her lullaby. Sometimes she sings it, sometimes he does. Often they do it together and Melinoe drifts into dreams at their bedside. Their daughter has his eyes, she notes as they lighten in colour in the days after her birth. Persephone’s nose. A mix of their jawlines. She’s soft and beautiful and has lungs that can likely be heard across Hadestown every time that little mouth opens.

 

Persephone always knew she wanted to be a mother. She just never realised how strongly so until now. Enduring internal assault is more than worth it for that little girl.

 

They dance.

 

Not Persephone, who watches from her nest of blankets on the bed. Melinoe and her daddy. He hums that song and sways all too gently with her to soothe those fussy cries. Its hypnotic in a way. And strange. Hades has always been powerful, a figure to strike sharp impressions the moment he steps in a room. That sharpness had softened in regards to Persephone of course, but even more for his little girl.

 

He wants this as much as she does. Family. The three of them. And he's trying harder than anything she's ever seen. Oh, Melinoe is already such a daddy's girl. She tries not to be jealous, but she is just a bit. How easy it comes to him, apparently. Persephone hasn't the first clue about being a parent. But she's trying.

 

There's rules, when godly children are born. Full breed gods, not the demi-beings Zeus keeps spawning with whatever bird - literal and figurative - flocks his way. Balance has to remain, and in the coming weeks she'll have to pretend she likes the rest of the ones up on the mountain long enough to introduce Melinoe, and let her receive whatever titles she'll be gifted. She and Hades have say, but final decision rests with Zeus which makes her stomach twist just thinking about it. She'll tear him limb from limb if he doesn't give Melinoe proper respect. She wonders vaguely if she and Hades should set up a betting pool to see which one of them wants to murder Zeus first. It's a frequent betting pool, if she's honest.

 

And she hasn't figured out how they're going to continue the half year bullshit. They both keep putting off the discussion, as if a solution will find itself. They have weeks left, but spring will arrive sooner rather than later. It'll kill him not to see that little girl for six months. But she can't be left in the underworld and much as Persephone wants to stay longer than six months, she can't. Her momma needs help with the seasons above.

 

"You should rest." Hades murmurs, pulling Persephone out of her thoughts. He's drifted closer to the bed and she can tell Melinoe is close to dropping off to sleep.

 

"Ain't tired." She replies, a half lie that he sees right through but doesn't argue with. "She'll be hungry soon anyway."

 

She reaches her arms for Melinoe, and they baby swap. She readjusts the soft down blanket around her little sprout - already Hades is spoiling her with the finest things. Another eternal argument between them - Persephone won't see her spoiled rotten. As she resettles herself and the sprout against the headboard laden with pillows, Hades joins her after a brief moment of hesitation. She lets her head fall against his shoulder the moment he's near.

 

"I thought you weren't tired." He rumbles.

 

"Not. Just feeling." She mutters. His arm slips around her and they're bundled together, the three of them. It seems a far cry from where they'd been at each other's throats to now. Persephone can't fathom not having this now, the comfort of her lover and their miracle babe, who likely hasn't the faintest damn idea how special she is. The thought makes Persephone chuckle.

 

"Something funny?" Hades inquires. He's tired too, can hear it in his voice. Tomorrow they'll have to leave this bubble they've carved out for themselves the past few days, and adjust to a whole new way of life. Scary thought.

 

"No. Just . . . just happy, I reckon. I love her so damn much. I love you. Best thing I've ever grown, this little flower."

 

His face presses against her dirty hair, a hand coming up to brush across Melinoe's cheek softly. The babe yawns and curls into the touch immediately, those slate grey eyes fluttering as she tries to fight sleep.

 

Persephone hums the ancient song, and Hades joins a moment later, their voices sharp in contrast with each other.

 

Melinoe sleeps, and Persephone relishes this time. Tomorrow will come. Eventually.

 

For now she clings to this moment, etches it forever in her memory.  

**Author's Note:**

> Persephone teaching Hades how to play dominoes is another reference to an interview with Amber who had to teach Patrick how to play, and he fails epically.
> 
> Melinoe is an actual figure and often referenced with Persephone and Hades as their daughter. 
> 
> As always, I love your feedback! You can also find me on tumblr now as I get a blog set up, where I am absolutely taking writing requests of any kind. Send some my way! 
> 
> ourladyoftheundcrground.tumblr.com


End file.
